


Mistlebro

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like we need to rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistlebro

“You know, I get that this whole thing was my idea in the first place, but don’t you guys think you went a little overboard?” Stiles questions the girls when he and Scott first arrive, staring at the overabundance of twinkling lights and mistletoe strung all over the loft with wide eyes.

While the pack isn’t a **small** group of people - not even in the slightest - there also aren’t enough to justify throwing a real ‘party’ like this. It’s not like there’ll be twenty or more people stuffed in Derek’s loft, so the music seems like a little much; even if it is _Bing Crosby_ singing _White Christmas_. Maybe especially because it’s _Bing Crosby_ singing _White Christmas_.

Stiles takes it upon himself to move over to the stand where it’s all been set up, turning it down so that it’s barely even noticeable - unless you’re **really** paying attention. It’s not like the music should be the focal point anyway. People need to be able to hear and converse with one another, not strain their voices to be heard over the music. Turning it down is logical and has nothing to do with his personal vendetta towards Christmas music in general, not at all.

“Someone’s a little short on holiday spirit,” Lydia says, stuffing a cup of eggnog into Stiles’s hands, “Take a break from the humbugging.”

“I’m not humbugging,” Stiles brings the cup to his nose and sniffs it skeptically before taking a sip, “It was just too loud. I couldn’t even hear myself think-hey-” he changes the topic and points up to the mistletoe, “You really took this whole decorating thing a little too serious, didn’t you?”

“Any less and people would be able to avoid getting kissed,” Lydia responds, watching as Derek growls in annoyance as Kira kisses him on the cheek and darts off when he reaches out for her, “This way everyone gets at **least** a couple of kisses before the night’s over.”

She reaches back to get another cup of eggnog and offers it to Scott, winking at him as she moves to the door to greet Boyd and Erica.

“What was that about?” Stiles asks Scott quietly, then nudges his friend with his elbow, “Bet she totally wants to mack on you. If I were a lesser man, I’d be jealous,” he sighs.

“Don’t be, she’ll probably kiss you before the night’s over with, too.”  


Stiles nods, even though he didn’t quite mean that he’d be jealous of Scott, “Or…” he trails off, “Maybe she’s hinting to the fact that you still haven’t dated anyone since Allison broke up with you, and out of everyone here, you probably need to get laid most.”

“I don’t **need** to get laid,” Scott argues weakly.

“Sure, buddy, keep telling yourself that,” Stiles claps Scott on the shoulder with his free hand and starts to move over towards the food table, able to see the sugar cookies he likes so much.

Kira, of course, then spawns out of nowhere before he’s able to reach out and snag one and kisses him, just a quick press of her lips to his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Stiles,” the kitsune says sweetly, smiling wide before prancing off.

“Kiss ninja,” Stiles mutters, narrowing his eyes as he watches after her, “It’s not right just **stealing** them like that,” he raises his voice as she kisses Lydia, “These things should come with warnings.”

Just out of the corner of his eye, he can see Boyd and Erica all but making out under a mistletoe and rolls his eyes, “ _Like they need any excuse_.”

“You smell sour,” Malia says as she moves in beside him, reaching out to start grabbing at the cookies and sweets on the table, “Don’t like Kira?”

“I like Kira just fine,” Stiles explains and hip bumps Malia gently to get her away from the sugar cookies, smiling to himself, “Just not a big fan of surprise kissing. No, actually I take that back, surprise kissing is good. I’m just-do you not think they went crazy with the mistletoe?”

Malia shrugs as she leans in and kisses Stiles full on the lips, “Who cares?” she glances up to see that there’s no mistletoe above them, “I’m just doing it for fun.”

“You and Derek are some serious mood-killing grumps tonight. Get over it,” and then she walks off to Derek, the alpha having stepped out from under the mistletoe Kira had tugged him under, but she leans up and kisses him anyway.

Stiles watches in amusement as Derek huffs, his face turning pink. The alpha signed up for the Christmas party, but Stiles can’t help but think he wouldn’t have if he would’ve known he was going to be attacked with kisses all night long. He might be kind of grumpy, but he doesn’t completely detest everything like Derek does.

After he wraps his cookies up into a napkin, he ambles back over to Scott and holds one out, “Cookie?”

Scott grins and takes one, “Thanks, dude,” he says sincerely as he eats it, eyes following the pack around them in wild entertainment.

Kira darts throughout the loft, kissing Liam and then Jackson, then Allison and Lydia again as Derek moves over to a more secluded area so that people don’t kiss him anymore, but is quickly followed after by Isaac.

“Uh, let’s move over there,” Scott motions to them with the cookie still in his hand and then looks at Stiles, “I don’t want him to be pissed off the **entire** night, and he’ll stew if he’s alone.”

“Okay,” Stiles shrugs and wipes cookie crumbs from the corner of his mouth, following his friend as they trail after Derek and Isaac. But even as he glances back, he can see the others already joining them as well.

“I got this room, too,” Lydia says smartly and motions above Derek and Scott’s heads to the mistletoe before adding: “ _Kiss_ ” in a singsong voice.

Stiles snorts, glancing up as well, “Yeah, right-” he says and stops, blinking as Derek narrows his eyes, but leans in and kisses Scott on the forehead, the two alphas standing there awkwardly afterwards as the rest of the group starts making weird ‘ooh’ and ‘aww’ sounds.

“That’s something I’ll never be able to get out of my mind,” Jackson complains from the back of the group, covering his eyes miserably, “Ever.”

“Shut up, Jackson,” a few of the pack mutter as Stiles inches towards Scott and tugs on his arm, “Can we move back out into the other room now? We can’t all fit in this one. Pretty sure I had Boyd’s hand on my ass at some point.”

Scott grins widely and turns to Stiles, “Uh, yeah… come on, guys. This is a party, stop lurking in the side rooms,” he says, pointing the comment to Derek, who huffs; and Isaac, who rolls his eyes and starts to walk by Stiles before Lydia clears her throat and points above where Stiles is now standing.

Stiles looks up and his shoulders slump, because really? “Oh, come on,” he whines, a hundred percent sure that he’s about to get kissed by somebody.

And that somebody looks to be Isaac, because the beta smirks and steps so close to him he can smell his cologne. It’s instinct to put his hands up in an attempt to stop him, but he’s got both cookies and eggnog, so it’s pretty impossible to stop Isaac from planting one on him. It’s not nearly as chaste as the one Malia gave him, open-mouthed and wet, but thankfully no tongue.

“I’m sensing you’re a little bit of an overachiever,” Stiles grumbles and wipes his mouth when the beta pulls away, mindlessly glancing to Scott.

Stiles swears he sees his best friend frowning, but then it’s gone and is replaced by a tight smile. It’s fake, the sincerity of it doesn’t reach Scott’s eyes. He knows his best friend well enough to know when he’s not happy about something. He just doesn’t know what Scott’s upset about, so he glances around back behind him and then shrugs as the rest of the pack starts piling out of the room, Allison stopping long enough to peck him on the lips after Isaac.

“Okay, I get it, I’m moving out from under it now, just stop kissing me,” Stiles complains and moves back, tempted to wipe his mouth again, but then he licks his lips and smirks, “Cream soda chapstick, really?” he asks after Allison, humming as he continues to lick them and join everyone back in the main room of the loft.

It doesn’t take long for Boyd and Erica to get back to what they were doing, dragging Liam into it, or trying to, from what Stiles can see of the betas. Jackson keeps attempting to lure Lydia under a mistletoe, but her and Kira keep seeming to gravitate towards one another.

Stiles turns as he feels Scott’s shoulder brush his and he glances at him, “Hey, you okay there, buddy?” he asks, noticing Derek joining them tentatively as he looks up, watching to make sure he can easily dart around any mistletoe.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Scott nods, but Stiles doesn’t really buy it in the slightest.

Derek pats Stiles’s shoulder and points up as he passes them by, moving quickly away from Scott and Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asks and then looks above them, “Are you kidding me?” he huffs in annoyance and starts to move out from under it when Scott grabs his waist and pulls him back in, “Hey, we don’t have to do this, you know, it’s just a stupid plant.”

“Everyone else is doing it,” Scott shrugs and Stiles notices his best friend looking at his mouth before suddenly leaning in.

If he can handle everyone else kissing him, he should be able to handle this, just a chaste peck from his best buddy. Except Scott’s coming at him with (what looks a whole lot like) intent, and all that does is make him hope. Not to mention the hands on his waist, making his knees feel all wobbly and weak.

The second their lips touch together they start to give out, but then Scott’s holding him up and pulling him closer, pulling him into the kiss like he actually wants it.

Stiles doesn’t know what to do with that, doesn’t know what else to do when Scott starts deepening the kiss, other than to kiss him back with as much bravado as he can muster - even though he’s about a hundred percent sure that everyone in the room is now staring at them.

It’s gotten so silent at this point that he’s even convinced that someone stopped the music, but he doesn’t want to actually **stop** kissing Scott long enough to verify.

Stiles pulls back first, but only because if he doesn’t, he might actually pass out like an idiot. He opens his eyes, looking at Scott and the wide, dopey grin on his friend’s face. Stiles would actually be convinced that he misunderstood the kiss entirely, if it wasn’t for this intense, heated look in Scott’s eyes that he’s not sure if he’s actually seen before.

“It’s totally just a mistletoe, bro,” Stiles says then, somewhat out of breath still, “No need to exchange vows under it.”

Scott grins even wider and kisses him again.

Stiles’s eyes actually flutter closed this time and he finds himself mindlessly reaching up, dropping his cookies in lieu of holding Scott close by the back of the neck as he hears someone mumble ‘finally’. He’s not sure what it’s supposed to mean, but he doesn’t really care when he has Scott’s mouth attached to his.

It’s easy to drown everyone out and almost forget where they actually are for the moment, only really focusing on the soft, affectionate press of Scott’s lips and the weight of his hands on his waist, like his friend is anchoring him down. It’s a good thing, too, because he feels like he might actually float off otherwise.

Scott’s the one who pulls back this time, causing Stiles to whimper quietly at the loss. It’s worth it though to see the fond expression on his friend’s face, observing the color on his cheeks before meeting his eyes. God, those big, brown eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Stiles,” Scott says softly.

“It’s **happy holidays** , dude,” Stiles responds, legs still feeling wobbly, “If you don’t generalize it, you leave people out.”

“It was directed towards you, that was kind of the point,” Scott snorts, then pulls his hands away.

Stiles clears his throat and shuffles his feet tentatively to make sure he won’t fall flat on his face, “Anyway,” he says as he sips at his eggnog, “So, uh… not a bad party.”

“Not bad at all,” Scott agrees and reaches down to clean up the mess of Stiles’s cookie with the napkin and then motions back to the table, “I’ll go get you another,” then he points to the drink, “Want more of that?”

“Actually, a soda would be like **way** better,” Stiles responds, almost tempted to fan himself or something as their eyes meet again.

The corner of Scott’s mouth twitches and he nods before walking off, leaving him to swallow down the lump in his throat and to wonder what in the Hell that was all about, because you don’t kiss your best friend like that. Not if you want them to be **just** your best friend, anyway.

Belatedly, he realizes everyone’s staring at him. A few are smiling, but Lydia’s sighing and shaking her head like he’s the biggest fuck up she’s ever seen.

“What?!” Stiles squawks defensively, then turns his back on everyone to change the radio station.

Scott steps back up next to him a moment later, handing him a coke and another cookie, “Thanks, buddy,” he says as he takes them, offering Scott the last of his eggnog, “Not eating?”

The alpha shrugs and Stiles is pretty sure he sees Scott’s eyes drop to his lips as he starts munching on his cookie, “Mom cooked before you came and got me, so I’m actually kinda full.”

“You’re still standing under the mistletoe,” Lydia points out to Stiles then, “And since Scott walked **back** to you…”

“Like we actually need an excuse to kiss one another,” Stiles says and narrows his eyes, looking at Scott, “It’s just a kiss, it’s not that big of a deal,” he frowns as a few of the werewolves lift their brows skeptically and Scott chuckles, “What? It’s really not-will you all stop staring at me like that?”

“If it’s not that big of a deal, then kiss him again,” Allison speaks up, crossing her arms as she smiles.

Stiles groans and rolls his eyes, not even bothering to swallow the cookie in his mouth as he steps close to Scott again, pecking him quickly on the lips.

“Boo!” Erica shouts, “You can do better than that.”

“Jesus, what the Hell is wrong with all of you?” Stiles responds and looks around the room at them all, “You don’t see me badgering you guys to kiss. Shut up.”

“Yeah, but none of us have been skirting around a relationship for the past God knows how long, either,” Lydia quips dryly.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something to her, but he stops and looks at Scott instead, “What’s she talking about?” he asks his buddy, not really allowing himself to get his hopes up too much.

Scott blushes and shrugs as he stares back at Stiles, “I guess we’ve just been kinda obvious.”

“We?” Stiles repeats the term, “We as in like… y-you… and me?” he swallows tightly when Scott nods.

“Oh God, you two are fucking idiots,” Jackson says as he pushes past Derek and Lydia, motioning to Scott and Stiles, “You’re both stupidly in love with one another and it’s very obvious to everyone in the pack - except for you two, because you’re… blind or something. Now can we get over it and move on with the party? You two are stuffing it up.”

“Your face is stuffing it up,” Stiles responds, heart pounding away in his chest like a fucking jackhammer, because he was sure that he’s been subtle in regards to his feelings. It’s difficult to even look at Scott now that someone’s pointed it out, but he manages, “You um-you wanna go talk outside or something?”

Cora rolls her eyes as she sips her soda, “You say that like most of us in here won’t hear it anyway.”

Scott takes Stiles’s wrist and motions to the door, “Maybe, but at least you all can’t stare at us out there. Come on,” he says to Stiles, smiling sheepishly.

Stiles glances once more at the group and then lets his best friend lead him out of the back of the loft, onto the balcony, trying to ignore the eyes that follow them. He sets his unopened coke on the ground, carefully sitting down and patting the spot beside him, “So… uh, so Jackson’s a dick…”

Scott chuckles and sits down beside him, “He is… but he says what the others won’t. So, I guess there’s **some** value in that.”

“Very **little** value in that,” Stiles corrects him, “Thankfully, we only have one of him, otherwise we’d have ‘stupid jackass’ in abundance.”

“Are you actually mad at him or are you mad about what he said?” Scott asks, tilting his head curiously.

“I’m not mad about what he said, I’m just-” Stiles breathes out harshly through his nose, idly picking at his cookie, “Like, if there are feelings between us, it should’ve been up to us to make that realization. The fact that Jackson Whittemore had a hand in it makes me wanna puke.”

“Do you think we actually would’ve gotten to that point without him saying something?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Stiles shrugs, “I mean… do you actually have feelings for me?

Scott nods as he stares back at his friend, “Is it that hard to believe?”

“A little bit,” Stiles admits, “Okay, a **lot** \- like it seemed like a really long shot from where I was standing like… fifteen minutes ago.”

“Well, it’s not,” Scott says as he shifts a little closer to Stiles, “It never really was, dude.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles questions and sits his cookie on his knee to give Scott his full attention, “How long exactly have you felt the way you do?”

“Since we were like twelve or something,” Scott shrugs, “So… a while now.”

“Apparently,” Stiles mutters in disbelief, subtly shaking his head, “God, and this entire time I thought it was unrequited. We really are fucking idiots, aren’t we?”

Scott chuckles, “We are if someone like **Jackson** was able to notice and we weren’t.”

Stiles nods in agreement, “So, what happens now?”

“Uh, well, I’m all for ditching the party, if you wanna go to your house and hang out for the rest of the night.”

“That’s totally not what I was asking about, dude.”

“Then what do you mean?” Scott questions and shakes his head, “You mean like, with you and me?”

“Ding, ding, ding,” Stiles touches his nose and points at Scott with his other hand.

“What do you want to happen?” Scott presses further.

“I dunno,” Stiles admits, because he’s never really allowed himself to hope for much where Scott’s concerned; especially after the whole Allison thing, “I wouldn’t mind more kissing, that was kinda nice,” he smiles, “We can just figure it out as we go.”

Scott leans in a little, brushing their shoulders together as his hand moves to cover Stiles’s, “I’m okay with that,” he says as he curls his fingers around to Stiles’s palm, “It’s not like we need to rush.”

“Exactly,” Stiles says, his voice squeaking a little and he clears it, “Uh, exactly. We don’t have to rush.”


End file.
